The Transfer Student
by LudFelic
Summary: Guess who decided to show up in America? Italy, Romano and a new transfer student Germany. A racist history teacher you say? Well I'll just transfer from the class. School isn't just for learning anymore, Italy finds out that his life will change with one person invading his personal space.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

I hate school. I can't remember a time when I actually enjoyed it. I do know one thing though, about this new transfer student that just arrived, that's the guy I want to be friends with. How do I do that when all I do is sit in class and play on my phone? Maybe take some notes, look smart, or move up into the seat next to him in all my classes. There are so many things I could do but I'm too much of a coward to do it. But I bet starting from more of the beginning might help give me ideas of what I could do. Yah the beginning sounds nice…

There I am mid first period, history class, all the way in the back leaning up against the window, right where the teacher assigned me to sit. It's not a bad area really. I can watch the football team practice their runs and maybe every now and then see the soccer team actually doing practice. They haven't won a game for the school in years. It's pathetic. Soccer is supposed to be the best sport in this entire planet but once I moved here, to America, soccer is just a second class sport that not many Americans actually enjoy playing.

But back to the point, me sitting in class with my binder on my desk with the pencil eraser pressed up against my cheek as I look out from the window. 'Man, if only I were out there, I wouldn't be so damn bored.' Then I hear my name being called from the front of the room.

"Feliciano!?"

I looked up at my teacher, with his glasses on his long face and the 5-o-clock shadow and scruff on his face probably from a late night grading our tests from Monday. His stupid Mickey Mouse tie and his striped shirt all perfect, geez…

"Yes sir?"

"I asked you a question, would you mind answering it for the class?"

"Maybe you should repeat the question and I would happily give you the right answer."

"Which book was published in London on April 25th, 1719?"

"'And that is what you asked the first time?"

"Do you have an answer or not?! If you don't leave my classroom at once! I'm tired of dealing with your mood today!"

"Fine I have your answer, you ready to hear it?!"

"Then tell it to the class!"

"Robinson Crusoe!"

"That's wr-"

I know he was ready to prove to the class how stupid I was but I knew I had the answer right by the look he was giving to me in that back corner.

"That is… correct…"

I knew if I said another word he'd just yell at me some more. 'That's what I thought you were going to say.' Don't let the teacher make a fool out of you. That's one of my rules of the class. I have plenty to tell you.

The bell finally rang after the long, punishing hour and thirty minutes of deadly history. I packed my things and headed for the door, but I was sadly stopped by the voice I oh so much hated dearly.

"Feliciano…"

I turned around to see my teacher sitting behind his desk in his wheelie chair.

"Sir…"

"Don't pull crap like that in my class or I will get you suspended."

"Yes sir."

I turned around more than upset at this guy. I know he hates me just because he's probably racist against Europeans or something like that. Maybe if I asked the buddy I brought with me from Italy too, he has his class with this douche too. So I waited through my next two classes to ask him.

And finally lunch break. This buddy of mine is also my brother. The south side of me, people tend to say. I just call him Roma, makes life easier.

I sat in the same spot as always, third table in from the two sets of double doors and one table in. I looked through the lunchroom to finally see Roma in the line for the disgusting American 'hot lunch' as they call it. I then noticed he was almost through the line and decided to wait. A few minutes went by and he was pulling up a chair next to me and stared at his food as he slouched down.

"So Roma…"

"What do you want?"

"You have history with umm what's his name right?"

"Do you mean the racist bastard that picks on me just because he's a racist bastard? If you mean him, give him a big middle finger and greetings."

"Umm I'll pass on that part, but you still think he's racist then?"

"Oh sure ya, he's a racists bastard alright."

That's all I needed to hear.

"I'm going to go to the consolers' office, see ya."

"Whatever…"

I wasn't all too hungry so I skipped lunch and headed down the hallway. Everything was white and red when it came to the walls and floors in this school. I made a left turn and saw the sign on the ceiling telling me the consolers' office was just behind this unlocked door. I opened the door and I walked in, closing the door silently behind me. I could hear someone talking with the consoler already so I sat in the chair right next to her door. I couldn't help but listen to the person in the room with her. The accent this guy has, it sounds almost German. Could it be another transfer student like bro and me? I could then hear them both getting up and walking closer to the door, and I heard my name mentioned too right as they opened the door. I quickly stood up and was greeted with a taller man that looked German and my consoler. Shorter than me with red hair and always wore really nice skirts that always suited her blue eyes.

"Ah Felic, we were just talking about you. This student is a new transfer and he needs someone to help him around the school and his schedule is exactly similar to yours. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping him out."

My eyes slowly looked from toe to head up this guy. He's not wearing our school uniform but the ones we wore in Italy. Spick and span, this guy dressed like a business man ready for action. He's taller than me, that's just great T-T. His hair was slicked back and his blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul. He looked buff and strong. Almost like a man in the military.

And suddenly, I felt a huge urge in my chest that made me feel almost hot, everywhere. I could feel my face going red and I quickly looked back down at my consoler.

"Sure I'll help him around. He speak English?" I could hear the mere flutter in my voice, I tried to hold it back but it didn't work so well.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. His name is Ludwig Belischmidt and yes he's very good with English."

"Yes, tank you for helping me through the school. I hope we vill get along fine."

"I'm pretty sure we will be fine."

"Felic, was there something you needed to talk to me about?"

"What? Oh yes, I need a schedule change."

"Oh sure, mind me asking why?"

"My history teacher hates me and he's racist against Europeans. You should switch his as well so he doesn't need to deal with him either."

"Sure I can do that."

As I talked to my consoler I felt a hand go on my shoulder.

"I appreciate you thinking that I von't like the teacher as vell. I believe ve vill be just fine."

Again I could feel my face going red and I looked down to the floor as quick as I could.

"Are you feeling alright, your face has been very red ever since you've valked in here."

"Yes haha I'm fine, trust me!"

My hand went to the back of my neck as I felt my face going redder and redder every time I look up at him. 'This guy's amazing.' Hate to break it to all the ladies but, I have no interest in them. I happen to –clears throat- like men…. I apologize if any have fallen for me already.


	2. Chapter 2

But with that, I'll leave it at that. No need to know too much about me.

My councilor printed off both our new schedules and we were off. Lunch had just ended and we both headed up to our last class of the day, Chemistry. The one class I can actually stand and I have a good seat in the class, along with a teacher that isn't racists against Europeans. I walked into class with Ludwig behind me and I found my seat. Since no one sits next to me I directed him to sit across from where I sat. I only had one other friend in this class so it was kind of lonely, especially when so friend happened to be absent or just decided to skip (which sadly enough, happened a lot).

Our teacher walked right on in right as the late bell rang, signaling time to start classes and mark the dumbasses that where late to class. The chemistry teacher looked like a chemistry teacher, kind of old, short to nearly no hair on the top of his head, glasses and wore beige slacks with a sweat shirt covering his polo shirt. He was also very devoted to all of his 120 students. And his name…. well it's not really important is it? I call him Barr, Mr. Barr.

Class began with our daily journal, we'd write down the important facts that we'd learn through the day and then get to what the main subject of class would be. Today happened to be acids and bases, one of my favorite parts of chemistry, we'd get mess around with different chemicals and all that fun stuff. I became Ludwig's new lab partner. We walked over to the black lab tables and found one of the stations all set up and ready to go with our test tubes, beakers and graduated cylinders. We were then told to wear safety goggles and I went to grab them from the back corner of the room. He then put on his glasses and I put on mine. He was truly a smart student… it made the little crush I already had on him even worse…. I could feel my face growing more and more red as I stared at him while he did the more technical stuff of out lab (measuring out the acids and bases and mixing them together, neutralizing them in the process).

I believe he noticed me staring. "Do you need something? Would you like to do the experiment?"

I then shook my hands nervously in front of me, shaking my head no, "No no no, it's fine! I'm sorry."

I quickly looked down at my lap and put my hands together, now looking at them instead of him. 'Damnit Feli, pull yourself together!' My face needs to stop being so red, he's going to notice and think I'm sick or crazy, maybe he'll even find out that I'm gay. My life is over, maybe I'll ask my damned history teacher to kill me off, he'll be happy to do it.

And then I hear it, "Are you okay Feliciano?"

I looked up with more red in my face, "Yes, I'm fine." I stared into his dark ocean blue eyes. My face is too red. He's so hot….

He then put his hand under the hair on my forehead, checking to see if I was feverish, I believe. 'Damnit, I need to get out of here.' I quickly ran over to Mr. Barr's desk and asked to use the restroom. I was out of the room in less than three seconds. I ran to the bathroom, opened the door and went into one of the stalls. I punched the brick wall and felt the redness in my face slowly fading away.

"It's cold in here, unlike Barr's room, I thought I was going to faint."

A few minutes went by and I heard the door open and close a few times, men using the restroom, urinals and a toilet flushing. But the door opened one last time and I heard my name being called with that German accent.

"Feliciano, are you still in here?"

I was hesitant to answer but I did, "Yes I am. Sorry."

"Are you feeling okay? Should I take you down to the nurse?"

I opened the door to my stall, "No I'm fine, it was just really hot in Barr's room and I needed to cool down."

"You did look a little warm, but it's even warmer in here. This helped you cool down?"

It's like he can see through my lies, this guy is too good. "It doesn't really matter." I looked down at my watch and noticed that school was almost finished. "We should get back to class, school is almost out."

"Oh sure, yes."

We then walked back to Barr's room and cleaned up our mess and packed up before the bell rang. Once the bell rang, I was out of the door faster than anyone. 'I need to get out of here.' I made it down all the stairs and through the back doors of the school and ran into the parking lot in search of my little Volvo. I then felt a very familiar hand land itself on my shoulder as I made it to the car and dug in my pocket for the keys. I looked behind me to see Ludwig…

"You're a very fast runner, you should consider track for a sport." His breathing wasn't at all heavy like mine was, it's like he walked here with no hassle and it's a long run to get from chemistry down to the parking lot.

"Ya… so, why try and ketch up to me?"

"Your parents or consolers didn't tell you who my transfer family was?"

"Why would I need to know that?"

"Because I need to go home with you and your brother is it?"

I could feel my heart exploding into a million pieces and my happiness just crashing into a brick wall… all I had was silence as I unlocked the car and all three of us got in. I couldn't say anything. Roma and Ludwig talked to each other the car way home. They didn't tell me anything about this! Why family? Why?!

I pulled into my family's driveway and everyone but me got out of the car. Ludwig then opened my door and placed his hand on my shoulder, again.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Emm now that you ask that, I'd say no. No I'm not feeling alright and it's all your fault, you can ask my mom why I don't feel good!"

I quickly unbuckled and ran through the front gate of our house and ran through the opened door Roma left open as he came in. I ran up the 16 stairs of our house and straight into my room, closing the door behind me.

Ludwig then took the keys out of the car and shut the car door and opened the back door to grab my backpack that I left in the car. He grabbed both our bags and closed the door. He went through and closed the small front metal gate and went through and closed the dark wood door to the house. He set our things on the dining room table just left of the door and called for my mother.

"Miss Vargas… I need to speak with you."

A voice from what sounded like the back porch answered his call, "I'll be right there Ludwig…"

My mother with her long brown hair and honey comb eyes just like me opened the back door with gardening gloves still on and an apron covering her. She shut the door and took off her gloves and untied he apron from the back and laid them on the kitchen table.

"Yes Ludwig, your day has been good so far?"

"Yes, I believe it has but I think I may have upset Feliciano…"

"Oh? How so?"

"He seems to not want to talk to me and his face grows red whenever I look at him or he looks at me. Is there something wrong with me?"

My mother then began to give a little chuckle, "Oh sweetie, no. There is nothing wrong with you, he's just. He just really likes you."

"Like as his friend?"

"Yes, he doesn't have many friends and can be very shy around new comers, but he'll warm up to you eventually and all that stuff you mentioned will pass."

"Well, that sounds very good. I as well don't have many friends, none here but, I believe we'll get along. So, where was my room again?"

"Oh yes, I'll show you."

My mother lead him up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, ...right next to mine.

"Your things are also in here as well, next to the bed. If you need anything more, Feli will be able to help you. His room is right next to yours." She then led him out to show him that my room was left of his. "And if he doesn't feel like helping you, which I doubt, but you can always ask Roma for help. His room is this way." Mother then led him past my room and the bathroom to Roma's room on the left side of the hallway. "And I'm always here to help. My room is downstairs, past the kitchen."

"Thank you, and is there a husband I should know of as well?"

"Oh no, their father past away years ago, it's just us three."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway."

"No Lud, you're fine. It's okay."

He gave a slight bow of his head and mother went back downstairs to finish her gardening work before she needed to make dinner. Happily, she had the day off from work today to work on the back porch. She loves planting flowers so, whenever she gets the chance she'll be out in the yard. I love my mom, she's perfect.

I laid on my bed, face buried in the pillow, 'I messed up so bad. He probably hates me now.' I couldn't move or breathe, thanks pillow. I then heard a knock on my door. I didn't dare say come in. I could then hear the slight creaking of my door slowly being opened.

"Feliciano, are you okay?"

I waved my hand over my head, "Ya I'm fine just…". My voice was muffled by the pillow but I think he heard most of what I said.

"Well if you say that, then why are you acting as if something is terribly bothering you?" I could then hear his footsteps on the wooden floor coming closer to my bed.

"Don't worry I'm fine… there's nothing to worry about. Just leave me alone."

I felt something then place itself on the edge of my bed, and then, that familiar hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"You know on normal occasions people don't try to burry themselves in their bedding."

I quickly lifted my head off the pillow and instantly felt a redness shoot through my face, "Ya? So what if I care if I accidently kill myself in my bed?! No one will care!"

"If I did something to make you upset with me why don't you tell me so I can fix that?!"

"You did nothing!"

"Then why are you being hostile with me?!"

I could tell in his voice that he didn't want to be yelling but he was because I was. My face hit the pillow again. 'He must hate me.'

"And if you think I hate you, you've got it wrong…"

'He can read freaking minds.' How does he know what I'm thinking always? I looked back from my pillow and stared into his eyes, "If I hated you, I wouldn't even talk to you. In all retrospect, I think you're amazing…"

"Pardon?"

"Umm, never mind. Forget I even said anything." My ears and neck began to feel hot and my face found my pillow again. 'Why did I say that? I didn't mean to.'

"Well, when you feel like you can talk to me, don't be shy in doing so."

I could then feel his weight leaving my bed and his footsteps leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and all I heard was silence.


	3. Chapter 3

'I messed up so bad.'

It was a few hours later when I finally decided to leave my room. No one came into my room after Ludwig had come in so I kind of just laid there, face buried into my pillow. I actually had fallen asleep. All that yelling and embarrassment can really tire a guy out. My hair was now sticking up on one side thanks to some drool and a soaked pillow case. I didn't realize it till I headed down the stairs where I met with Roma half way down.

"Yo loser, fix that drool face, you look like you just woke up."

I looked at him with the 'I just woke up' face I always make. He then looked at the floor, "Oh you did just wake up. Have fun yelling at your new friend some more than."

And he went up the stairs and I went down, even more upset than when I fell asleep.

I could smell the dinner mom was making and it smelt like we were going all American tonight. The smells of barbeque sauce and spicy seasonings filled and nearly burning the insides of my nose. I turned the corner from the stairs and saw not mom, but Ludwig making and preparing dinner while mom was still outside. A face of shock and anger stuck itself on my face. My jaw dropped and I slouched over watching him cook.

Mom walking in behind me from the back porch and put her dirty glove on my shoulder, "He said he's got everything under control. He said he wanted to make a good impression on his new foster family." She took off her glove and closed my mouth.

"Why? Why? Why?! Why?! Why does he have be here?!"

She ran her fingers through the messed up side of my hair and fixed it. "Because I thought this would be better for you than just talking to Roma at school. Since he's so close to where we were from, I thought it'd be nicer for him to stay here than with some completely American family. He's happy here. You need to get comfortable with him here. Make him feel at home…" she then whispered something else into my ear, "or I'll tell him that you already have a terrible crush on him…"

My face went red, "h-how do you know that?!" I said it as a loud whisper as my voice crackled out.

"He does know how to talk, and he's noticed your little red tomato face and that little curl of yours."

"When did he mention that?!" My fists were balled up at my sides as I stood there and just watched.

"Honey, you're turning red right now just thinking about him. Ask him out. Maybe he likes you too. Who knows…"

"Mom! I'm not going to do that! He already hates me anyway and I don't need him knowing I'm…"

"I'm just teasing sweetie. Just go be friends. He seems sad because he thinks you hate him."

I put my hands to my face, "I know, I know. I just get so… ugh… I don't know. He just…" I didn't know what to say. This is the first stumbly crush I've ever had, or one that I've had in a while. I don't know what to do. This sucks.

Ludwig turned around and noticed us talking. Mom started walking to the kitchen, pulling me along with her.

"Lud, honey, Feli would like to help you with dinner. Is that okay?"

I shook my head no as fast as my neck would let me, "Oh yes, that would be very kind of him.", Ludwig said as he looked at me with a smile, "I would greatly appreciate the helping hand."

Again my red face was on display along with the slight twitching and bobbing of my little curl that hangs off the side of my head. I walked passed him and into the pantry to find our other apron. Hanging on a small nail in the wall was my bright yellow and white striped apron. I grabbed it and tossed its neck strap around my neck and tied the waste straps around me. Without making eye contact I asked, "So what's it you need me to do?"

"Well, the only thing I need help with is peeling and cutting the potatoes to make mashed potatoes." He gestured over to the cutting board with a few large potatoes were sitting with the knife and a peeler.

I walked over and began to work on them. Peel after peel of potato skin fell into the sink and once they were all washed and copped into cubes I chucked them all into a large pot to boil. I walked out of the kitchen, still slightly red. 'Why can't I say anything nice to him? Why am I such a jerk, like my brother?' I don't understand why Roma still lives here; he truly is a big jerk and he has other plans besides being mean to everyone here. He said he was going to move in with Antonio but he's always complaining that he hates him. For a brother, he's really dumb.

Lud finished everything else and I fell back asleep on the living room couch. What a helper I am… I can't even finish a simple task like make mashed potatoes, geese.

Mom woke me up and the smells in the house were terrific. I went into the dining room to see the table completely set with every morsel of food he prepared and silverware and cups already filled with ice water. A table prepped for four, something I've never gotten used to. Roma was already at the table. Ludwig pulled mother's seat out and she sat down. He scooted her in and he pulled out my seat. I looked at him and sat down, pushing myself in as he sat down.

The spread was outstanding. It's been a while since we've had braised ribs, corn, mashed potatoes, green beans, and homemade rolls. Oh and don't forget the large amounts of butter and barbeque sauce as well. It was beautiful. We all started to plate as everyone thanked Lud for the meal. I just looked at my plate and eventually the words, "Thank you," left my mouth. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I made this for everyone, even you Feliciano, so enjoy."

I slowly grabbed a few things for my plate and slowly ate them. Everyone else started up the usual conversation, "So what did all you do at school today?" Mom always asked us how our days were and what we did.

Roma started first, "I got detention for telling my history teacher to f*** off. And I had a terrible lunch today from the school. Oh and I saw the soccer team score a few goals but besides that, it was the casual Tuesday."

Mom rubbed one of her temples as she looked at Ludwig for his response, "Oh well I went to the counselor's office when I arrived at school and met the very kind counselor there. She told me everything I needed to know about the school and I met Feliciano outside her door. He had her change our schedules because of a rude teacher and we went on our day. But I did notice that Feliciano tried to avoid me for most of the remaining day." He looked over at me as he said the last parts of his sentence.

My hands went in my lap as I gripped on to the ends of my t-shirt in embarrassment. I looked down at my barely visible shoes thanks to the table cloth.

"So why have you been avoiding Ludwig Feli?" Mom was just asking me to see if I'd lie my way through this or tell the truth. Of course I'm going to lie.

"I just wish he wouldn't follow me around so much. It bugs me." My face began to glow red, "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may." Mom gave a heavy sigh as I picked up my mostly empty plate and glass. I put them in the sink and ran into my room where I closed the door and planted myself face first into my bed.

Ludwig looked down at his empty plate, "Well that was good. May I be excused as well?"

"Go right on ahead Lud, Roma and I will take care of cleaning up. Go talk to Feli…"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." He picked up his plate and glass and set them in the sink. He walked up the stairs and again, I heard my door being knocked on. I didn't say anything again. He slowly opened the door and walked in, but this time apologizing.

"Feliciano, I'm sorry about today. I hope I didn't do anything to really upset you this much. I didn't mean to follow you around for the day, but our schedules are the same so. Please forgive me if I have done anything to offend or upset you."

I quickly looked up from my damp pillow, "Close the door."

He looked behind him and slowly closed the door and came closer to my bed.

"Lud… you've done nothing wrong. I promise you that…" I looked down at my red blankets, "It's my fault. You're not at fault here. I don't care that you followed me around and I didn't mean to avoid you. I'm sorry. I just, I just need some time getting used to this and I guess I'm not taking it very well. I do really like you and I want to be friends…", my face it's getting red again, "I just hope I haven't ruined my chances to be your friend…"

"Ah, that clears up the fog around you. So you don't hate me, just need time. We can do that. I'll be happy to be your friend."

I looked up at him, finally able to smile, "That's great."

He sat down closer to me this time on my bed. My whole body was getting too warm, just like in chemistry. I can't hide it this time though. I'm too happy knowing that now he knows I don't hate him.

"Well, I'll let you get back to drooling into your pillow. I must get to work on all the homework those teachers assigned. Well, night."

The smile left my face as he said "drooling into my pillow", but my face grew ever more red as he sat up and left my room. I flipped my pillow over to a cold dry side and dug into it. Again I fell asleep, but not because of anger, but because I knew that now I had a chance with the new transfer student that I was now stuck with.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to the stupid, repetitive alarm clock buzzing, still in my old dingy school clothes, along with my pillow stuck to the side of my face. I pulled the sheets off of me and flipped my legs over the side of the bed. I smashed my hand on the clock and stood up with wobbly legs, rubbing my eyes and then one big huge stretch and a loud, "Uuuuugh."

I scratched my back as I took off my clothes, chucked them into my open closet, and headed straight into the bathroom. And of course I forgot about,

"L-L-Ludwig?!"

He had already gotten ready for school and was just about to head downstairs. I was lucky enough to still have my underwear on.

"Good morning Feliciano, taking a shower I presume?"

I looked around frantically as if I didn't know my own house anymore, "Ya, Ya!"

Once I found what door I was looking for, I ran to it, and shut it behind me.

"I hope that he is ready by the time we need to leave." He walked down the stairs and found my mom making toast and eggs. She saw him turn the corner ready for school.

"You're used to getting up early I suppose?"

"Ah ya, to be quite frank, I usually get up earlier back home…", He rubbed the back of his neck as if he was nervous about saying that.

"Well, you can eat. The boys will be ready soon."

He sat down at the table and dug in while I was nowhere near ready. I couldn't decide if I needed to shower. I didn't want to and just ran into the bathroom so I could pee. I looked in the mirror with my hands on the edge of the counter, "Huh…. I forgot about him." I wouldn't say that I forgot, more like my mind temporarily decided that he was just a dream and in the morning he'd be gone; that however was not the case. I put my head under the sink and soaked my hair in cold water. I grabbed a towel and rubbed it dry, then ran a comb quickly through it. My curl instantly stuck out from the side of my head. I slowly brushed my teeth and continued to stare into the lifeless morning eyes I had. I rinsed my brush and walked out of the bathroom, now more tired than when I had first woke up.

Roma walked out of his room ready to go, "You look like crap, fix it."

"and good morning to you too, Roma."

"Tsk, whatever." He waved his hand and walked down the stairs, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his bag over his shoulder.

"Fine be that way." I went into my room and grabbed a fresh pair of blue jeans and a flannel shirt. I rolled up the sleeves and put on some socks. I slipped into my blue sneakers. I grabbed the car keys and my bag and walked down the stairs. Everyone was eating breakfast. I wasn't hungry. So I just grabbed a piece of toast and looked for something to do till everyone was done.

"Feli, how about you sit down?"

"No, we need to leave anyway."

Ludwig looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was time, so he sat up and put his dishes in the sink. Roma did too and they both walked out the door.

I looked at my mother and she just smiled back. I walked to the door with my head down at the floor. I felt like my heart was going to explode. Why does he have to be here? Why does my heart feel like this? Why? Mom stood up and put my head on her chest,

"You'll be ok sweetie. It's a new day."

She let go and I walked out the door, but instead of questions, I now had one goal:

"I will make Ludwig my boyfriend! And we will be the best of friends and he'll love me too! I can do it!"

And thanks the heavens that neither of them heard me say that; everyone was waiting in the car. I hopped in and started it up. "To school we go!"

But by the time we all arrived at school, all my confidence had drained out of me. Roma just got out of the car and left without a word. But I bet that Ludwig wasn't going to leave the car, thanks to the expression I had on my face as I parked it. It's almost as if Ludwig could see that I wanted to die and so he asked, "Are you tired from last night?"

We both stepped out of the car and shut our doors. I had my face to the ground. 'Put on a fake smile and don't freak out.' I started to walk to the school, still unable to put on a good game face.

I just mumbled into the concrete, "Everything is ok, let's just get going before the bell starts to ring."

He opened the door for me… I continued walking. Without even thinking about it, I walked up the stairs and into my first class, but also his first class. He sat next to me as I put my bag on the floor. He waved his hand in front of my glazed eyes and they sparked with life. I sort of jumped in my seat. Not only did I not have any confidence but yes, I was terribly tired from last night. I didn't sleep well at all… today is going to be hard.

Good thing my first class is English, a class where for an hour and a half, I read stories that some old dudes thought would be a good way to teach kids. I didn't pay attention at all but gratefully Lud did. He can help me with the homework later.

The bell rang and on instinct, I sat up from my desk and headed to my next class. What I didn't do was grab the homework from my desk… Lud did though.

I sat through the next class and forgot my work for that one as well and the next one and the next. Lud didn't though. He had all of mine and his assignments in his binders, waiting for me to notice so he could give them to me. The entire day, even during lunch, we didn't say a word to each other. Lud talked in all our classes and spoke with Roma during lunch but I, I didn't have anything to say. It's as if I wasn't there. I couldn't tell ya a single thing that we learned today but Lud could.

I didn't even drive home; Roma took my keys and said it'd be fine if he drove. I laid down in the back seat and was out cold before Roma even drove us home.

But good thing Lud was stronger enough to carry me inside and put me in my bed. He also took all of my work out of his binders and placed it all on my desk, along with all of his super detailed notes.

I didn't wake up till after dinner and everyone was getting ready for bed and doing their homework. I walked out of my room, went downstairs and saw a plate of food on the counter, covered, with a note on the side. " _Heat this up when you wake up. You didn't have lunch so it'll be good to get something in that stomach of yours. ~Love Mom._ "

I uncovered the plate and noticed it was her classic Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo. So I popped it into the microwave and waited with a fork in hand. I could hear someone walking down the stairs but I didn't pay any attention to them. 'It's probably just Roma getting something to snack on while he studies like he always does.' I tried to think that. I stared into the microwave, watching my plate spin round and round while every now and then hearing a pop and a snap. I turned around to grab a glass so I could get some water while I ate but was startled to see Ludwig leaning on the counter. I dropped my fork but didn't try to pick it up.

"That vasn't just you being tired."

Then I tried to pick up my fork, I didn't want to talk to him but, "Yes it was. You've only just met me. It's been two days." I picked up my fork.

"And from those two days, I've noticed that you vant to be my friend but can't look at me in the eyes and say it to my face."

'I've hurt him.'

"From vhere I stand, I think you're either lying to me or there's something else going on."

I looked at the ground feeling a redness starting to fill my face. I whispered, "I-I'm sorry."

"Pardon?"

I could feel tears forming in my eyes; I didn't mean to hurt him, I-I just can't look at you and see you as just a friend… though it's only been two days.

I could then see him moving closer to me and eventually I could see his black socks in front of me. Then, I could feel him wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. 'So warm.' I couldn't breathe. I'm so happy. I hugged him back and felt the heaviness of guilt and shyness lift off of me.

"I know you're shy and all but, it shouldn't be that hard to be friends' vith me vhen I know you vant to be my friend… so we're friends. And if you could look me in the eyes vhen we talk, that vould be nice."

I then heard the microwave "ding" done and he let me go. I put my hand on the handle and opened the door. I pulled out my food and looked at him, for the first time, in the eyes and said, "Ya sure, I can do that."

And finally for the first time I felt like I could actually smile… and then I remembered I didn't pay attention the entire day.

"Oh crap, I didn't pay attention the entire day today. Did I even grab my notes and homework?"

Lud smiled, "I grabbed them all for you. I put all my notes and your vork in your room, on your desk."

I put my plate on the counter and quickly shoveled in Moms' awesome dinner and dropped my empty plate into the sink before I ran up the stairs and into my room. Lud walked up the stairs and looked into my room where I was already staring at his awesome notes and filling out my homework. I saw him.

"Thanks so much and I'm sorry for how I acted today. I promise I won't act like that ever again. I'm sorry."

He smiled again, "It's perfectly fine, just as long as you give me my notes back once you're done."

"Ve, can do." I realized that I hadn't said "Ve" since dad died, maybe because that's what he'd say and then I started to say it but, when he died I just stopped… but I wouldn't mind bringing it back; Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

I might have gotten all of my homework done, but at what cost? I had fallen asleep at my desk and woke up to my alarm going off. I went to hit it and all I did was bash my half-asleep hand into my desk. The sound made my head ring. I almost felt hung over… I say almost only because I truly don't know the feeling, but I'm hoping it feels like how I feel right now. I sat up from my desk only to have papers stuck to the side of my face. I peeled them off and slowly approached my clock. I stared at it for a minute, letting the annoying on and off buzzing sound ring in my ears and then, I set my hand on it and lightly pressed the off button… And when that didn't turn it off, I smashed my hand on the clock and was met with silence.

"why..?"

I looked down at my shirt and the only thing I thought was, 'Hu, I should change that.' and that's all I did. I changed out of my shirt and nothing else. I even still had the same shoes on and socks and everything.

I walked downstairs with my bag on one shoulder and a handful of papers in my hand. I slumped down into the living room couch and looked at all my homework.

"Hu, well at least I finished it all before one…"

All the lights in the house were off. I'm the first one up… now that's a first. I looked over the couch and tried to read the time on the microwave, but it was just too far away. I then heard someone walking around upstairs and a door slowly being creaked open.

A whisper, "Feli?" and then almost a panicked walk down the stairs and out the door. They came back in, shutting the door quietly and walked into the kitchen. I could now see who it was, Ludwig? I had my head sticking from the side of the couch. He was staring right at me but I knew he couldn't actually see me. But then he noticed something was on the couch and walked over to it.

"Feliciano? Vhat are you doing? It's late."

"What, no, school's gonna start soon. Why is no one up?"

I could barely see his hand moving up to his head to slick back his hair; but he only partly ran his fingers through it and left it there. "It's 2:30 in the morning."

"That can't be true 'cause my alarm for school woke me up."

He ran his hand through the rest of his hair and left it on the back of his neck, "That may be partly my fault. I had unplugged it vhen I was in your room putting my notes and vork on your desk. I had unplugged something and without really thinking, I plugged it in and left for dinner. It might have reset your alarms."

"Huu, that's great…"

He sat down next to me on the couch and saw the pile of papers in my hand, "You finished it all?"

"Yup, even the work that's due in a couple of days. I did it all."

"Wow, good job. No wonder you're so confused about the days. Are you even getting any sleep?"

"Eh, I guess, but I'm not getting enough if that's what you're asking."

"Is it because of me being here?"

I quickly sat up in my seat and looked directly at him, "No!". I said it a little loud and I felt my face going red.

He smiled, "You act differently when I'm around you, why is that? Your mother said it's just because you are shy when it comes to new people but this is boarder-line crushy… or I act the same way when I happen to like some girl a little too much."

'What is he playing at?! Does he know already?! It's only been three days! He can't already know!'

"Um well, maybe it's cuz I just really want to be your friend or something. I don't know. It'll be fine in a good week or so. You'll be like my tall older brother." My face grew even redder as I said that. I'm very grateful that it's dark or he'd know I was lying. But good news, as I talked to him, I did look him in the eyes, not at my twiddling fingers.

"I guess we'll give it a couple of days then."

I noticed that during our conversation, his accent slowly faded off, "Hey, where's that accent you came here with?"

"HA, you got me. Yes, I'm from Germany but I took an English class a couple of months before I got here and my accent quickly talked away the more English I spoke. I thought maybe when I came here I should just let my accent fall away so no one would really notice. But you noticed. Are you ok with that or do you want me to keep using my accent?"

"You do you, bro…"

I'd like it if he kept it but at the same time, I kinda lost my accent too so…

"You should go back to bed, or you can stay up if you really wanted to, it's your call." Lud sat up from the couch and gestured to help me off the couch.

"I don't know, if I go to bed now, I'll barely be able to wake up for classes tomorrow…" I slumped into the couch more.

"The more sleep the better. Come on, let's go back to bed." He reached his hand out.

I grabbed it, "Ya sure."

"It never hurt to get a much sleep as possible. I'm probably going to be just as tired are you so,…"

We both walked up the stairs and stopped at the top. I left my bag and papers down there. Hope I don't forget that I did that.

"Good night Feli."

"Night."

We walked into our separate rooms and I quickly but quietly shut the door behind me. I pulled the backs of my shoes off my heels and slid them off as I swung my legs onto my bed. 'I'll just wear this in the morning. I don't feel like changing…' I quickly fell back asleep. 'Well, at least I know he actually doesn't hate me. Maybe now I can rest easy. Maybe if I told someone, it'd make this heaviness a little lighter. But who to tell?'

The next morning, I woke up, but for the first time in forever, my pillow wasn't stuck to the side of my face. I didn't feel tired. I actually felt like I was going to get something done today. I sat up and realized I had slept with no covers over me.

"Ha, I don't even need to make my bed. Well, that works."

I grabbed my shoes from the ground and slipped my feet in. I lifted the backs of my shoes so my heels could get into them. I looked around my room for my bag and everything I did last night and I couldn't remember where I had put them. I then remembered that I had left everything downstairs by the couch.

"Then let's get downstairs!"

I ran down the stairs and was met with mom making toast and eggs for everyone. I grabbed my things from the couch and ran back over to the dinner table.

"Morning mom. I got all my work done so now I don't need to worry about anything for the rest of the week."

"That's awesome honey. Hey, make sure that everyone is awake and getting ready. You guys need to leave soon."

I ran back up the stairs and into Romano's room, "You up?"

He looked at me with his grumpy face and just said, "My eyes are open, aren't they? I'm dressed and standing aren't I?"

"Just making sure. Mom has food ready for us."

I then ran out of his room and into Lud's… I slowed down and I felt this heavy weight pressing itself against my heart. "Lud, it's almost time to leave, you ready? Mom has food for us."

His head poked out from his closet and then the rest of him. He had a shirt on his arms ready to go onto his body. 'His muscles. They're so perfect.' My face went red and I turned around. "Com'on, mom has food ready for us. We need to leave soon."

"Oh yah sure." He put his shirt on and walked out of the room, slicking his hair back as he walked.

I ran down the stairs and mom saw me with my red face pointing towards the ground.

"What'd he do now sweetie?"

"Mom, he didn't have his shirt on."

"Well, that happens. I'm sorry. I bet it was awesome."

I nodded my head and sat down at the table. Mom put a plate of toast and egg in front of me with a glass of milk. I dug in immediately. Everyone else came downstairs and sat at the table. I could tell that my face was still red and that Lud was looking at me but I kept eating. Mom put their plates of food in front of them with milk as well and they started eating too. I finished my milk and toast, put my plate and cup in the sink and went over to the couch. I put all my loose papers into a folder and put it in my backpack and dug out my keys from the bottom of it. Everyone else finished and grabbed their bags.

"Bye, mom." Romano and I said.

"Bye Mrs. Vargas."

"Bye guys, enjoy school."

Thank heavens that it's Friday. I don't think I can take any more stress this week. I drove the car to school and parked it. I got out and just ran to the doors of the school. Everyone ran with me. Roma went to his class and Lud and I went to ours. Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it. That and did I mention it's Friday?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

My first class is beating the crap out of me. I can't focus. You see, if you remember correctly, I changed my history class to something else and now I'm realizing I hate this teacher just as much as the one I had before. Instead of it being a man that might have been slightly racist, it's a woman that "loves" everyone and it's pissing me off. She's so annoying. She has that kind of voice that reminds me of someone… I can't think of who it is though. Those wrinkles and the fact she tried to cover them with makeup isn't helping me focus either. Oh my god this is painful. I looked over at Ludwig and he seemed fine. Paying attention, writing down notes, talking and I'm over in the corner needing this class period to end.

I still have this nagging feeling in my gut that I need to tell someone about what's been going on in my head but I can't think of anyone.

The bell rang and I was out of that class in less than three seconds. My next class is the one I look forward to every day, art class, the class where I can do whatever I want for an hour and a half and no one will get at me for it. Lud also has this class. I grabbed my sketchbook from my bag with an idea already in mind. I started sketching a male body, with the same muscle structure as Luds. The same face and hair too. I just sketched and sketched and when I saw Lud walking by my table, I closed my book and saw it was almost time for our next class.

"What are you drawing?" Lud asked as he walked by.

"Oh nothing really, just some sketches that I've been working on." My face started to turn red, but not because of him but because I was lying.

"Well, the bell's about to ring, just letting you know."

"Thanks." I smiled as he walked passed me.

The bell rang again. But this time I didn't run out of the class, I walked out, talking to Lud and actually smiling. My curl was bobbing every time he spoke and I started holding it so he wouldn't notice. After this class I can honestly go home. The last class I have of the day is one that's mostly online and attendance isn't mandatory. I never actually go to it. There's really no teacher ever there and who ever runs the class doesn't care either. So we made it to gym class. As I walked into the locker room to change, I overheard some boys talking about what we'd be doing today.

"Dude, I heard it's soccer today."

"Aw man, I suck at soccer. This is gonna suck."

"Ya, but we have all the soccer kids in our group. There's no way we can lose."

"Good point."

I must have gotten distracted because when I turned to my locker, Lud was almost completely changed.

"Hey, Feli, I'm going to go out. I'll see you on the field."

I waved and he ran out the doors. I started to unlock my locker as I was approached by someone I had almost forgotten about, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was silver hair and red eyes that'd scare anyone and he almost had the same narcissistic outlook on himself as Alfred. He was also a transfer student but from years back. Yet he still had or kept his German accent. He leaned up on the locker beside me.

"So how's everything going for ya? You're having fun with my brother I see. Who knew you'd be the family that'd take him in for his transfer. That's funny." He was almost yelling in my ear. I nearly didn't catch what he said.

"Brother?!"

He looked confused, then realized that I had no idea, "Ga, he's my younger brother. I call him West back at home but I'm not going to call him that here. Beilschmidt, that's his last name as well as mine. You wouldn't think we were related but it's true!" He just started laughing.

"I don't even want to know why he's here with me then. Why isn't he with you?!"

"Pfft, I didn't even know he was coming to this terrible country till I saw him with you and your brother driving home. He must have taken that scholarship that both of us got a few years ago, though I didn't think he'd actually use it. I used mine to get away from everything back east. But I guess he couldn't bear not seeing me."

"Does he know you're here?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Pfft, he never tells me anything."

I could feel my face slowly growing redder and redder the more we talked. I know Gilbert noticed, and if he hasn't, he's about to. I saw him look at my face. I looked up at him and he just had this smirk. A smirk that had "I know something you don't want others to know" written all over it.

"What?" I nervously said.

"You like my brother." His smirk widened, and the look he now had was, 'I was right.'

My face, on the other hand, when from slightly worried to panicked in less than one second.

"Y-you can't tell him! You can't!"

"I wouldn't even go near that psycho bastard. He doesn't really know which state I transferred to. And if he does well, he's keeping his distance and it's pissing me off. You'd think being related and everything, we'd at least care where we went to but no."

As he finished his sentence, our PE teacher walked in and yelled at everyone to hurry up. I quickly undressed and slipped into my loose basketball shorts and school t-shirt. I managed to do all that without needing to take my sneakers off. Gilbert and I both ran out with a crowd of other people and then continued to run on the court and out the back doors. The sunlight pierced my eyes as we all ran out to the soccer fields to meet everyone else already on them. Everyone already knew what team they were on, so we split off into four groups. Two of them ran to the next field over and everyone else stayed on the first one. Teacher gave us our ball and then blew the whistle. We all knew what to do, win.

The game started. Players running back and forth, ripping up the perfectly mowed field, scoring and missing goals, and no one except the goalie was yelling. All you could hear was charging footsteps going back and forth across the grass and players heavily breathing as the passed the ball to their teammates beside them and then, "Gooaaaal!". We play our games in class to 8 points and then we can either start another or call it good. I looked at the large clock we have outside the school, '12:34'. I guess it's time to go in. The bell rings at 1. I heard the other fields' goalie yell, "Goal!" as well and it looked like they had finished as well. Everyone slowly walked back into the locker rooms. Some guys showered, some really needed to but didn't and some just sprayed on more deodorant that they probably should have and got dressed. I just rubbed on some deodorant and put on my original shirt and pants. I was going to talk to Gilbert one last time when I noticed he was talking to Ludwig.

I hid behind some lockers and tried to listen, but sadly I couldn't hear them. All I heard was everyone else talking. I did notice their actions. They were just talking and then it seemed like Gilbert said something. Maybe something he shouldn't have said; that's at least what I got from Luds' reaction. It went slightly red and Gilberts' hands hit his face. 'What did he say to make Lud red like that?'. Lud started to slightly look around. It seemed as if he was looking for a person and then looked back at Gilbert. Gilbert saw me looking out from the side of the locker and shook his head and mouthed something. A sort of smirk rode on his face as he continued to talk to Lud… and then it hit me. What he said… "He knows now, sorry."

I stood out from my hiding place and just looked at the two. I almost felt like crying. I almost felt like ripping Gilberts' lips off. Gilbert ran over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, Feli, I didn't mean to. I swear. He just started talking to me and it slipped!"

Lud started to walk over. I took Gilberts' hand off my shoulder, turned around, grabbed my pack from the ground and ran out the doors. I kept running till I made it out of the school and kept going till I made it half way home. I stopped on the side walk, heavily breathing and looked up at the sky with tears running down the sides of my face.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! I shouldn't have said anything! I should have just kept my mouth shut!"

I looked down at the concrete sidewalk and watched with blurry vision, my tears falling on to it and soaking each one up. I then started running again and didn't stop till I made it home. I opened the door, slammed it shut, dropped my bag at the foot of the stairs and ran into my room. I slammed my door and locked it. I belly flopped on my bed and dug my face so deep into the pillow that I physically could no longer breathe. I lifted my head up and took a huge gasp of air and balled into my pillow. I cried so hard that I couldn't even get air into my lungs.

It was about two hours later when I woke up to someone getting on my bed. I was hoping for my mom but when I sat up to look it was the only person in the world that I didn't want to see. I laid back down and pretended that I didn't see him.

"So I didn't know my brother was going to this school either. Funny how he never said anything until today in the locker room. We got to talking and he might have slipped a few things that maybe were supposed to stay out of the light and you know what, that's ok… I'm not going to judge you on what someone else said. I want to hear what you have to say."

I ignored him. He kept talking.

"And I can never believe what he says half of the time and that's almost one of the reasons why I was happy that he left, you know?"

I was silent for a while and then I sat up and looked at him. There were still small tears glued to the sides of my eyes.

"For whatever he said to me that I wasn't supposed to know, I'm sorry."

I just looked at him. I couldn't even say anything. Why is he apologizing to me? He didn't do anything wrong but, it's nice to hear him talking. If he knows, I think I'm okay with it. I think I can get over it. I just, I wanted to tell him, not Gil.

"It's ok. Whatever he said to you is probably true. And you know what, if you want…."

I was trying so hard to look him in the eyes but I couldn't. Why can't I see him as just a friend? Why does it have to be more than that? I'm sorry. I bet you're not even gay. That's the hard part. I bet he's straight as a square. I looked down at my sheets. I then felt his warm arms going around me and him pulling me closer and closer to his chest. Without skipping a beat, my arms automatically put themselves around him and I, uncontrollably, started to cry into his shirt. I didn't even know why at that point. I was so happy, so confused, and so relieved I could have died.

Maybe he does know. Maybe Gil told him something different. Maybe I was overthinking everything. Or maybe he does know and doesn't care. This is making my crush worse yet at the same time, I still wish I had never met him.


End file.
